


Pick-Up

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare, Alex,” Scott all but shrieked. “Don’t you even dare.” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I posted [this gif](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzw2apTvtt1qej08ro1_500.gif) on my LJ a while ago, and dante_s_hell suggested that [there needed to be fic about Alex picking Scott up like that](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/1524490.html?thread=18251530#t18251530). Beta'd by iam_space

“Don’t you dare, Alex,” Scott all but shrieked. “Don’t you even dare.”    
  
But the wicked smile on Alex’s face didn’t fade as he stalked closer to Scott, like a giant jungle cat.    
  
“I swear to God I will march right up to Peter and quit my job!” Scott said, pointing his finger menacingly at Alex as he took a few steps back only to be blocked by the wall.    
  
“No, you won’t,” Alex grinned, his eyes fixed on Scott, crowding him by the wall.    
  
“I will withhold sex for an entire week!”   
  
Alex snorted. “You most definitely won’t.”   
  
“A month!” Scott yelped as Alex slipped his hands underneath Scott’s armpits and lifted him with a surprising – and disgusting, Scott thought – ease.    
  
“Dammit Alex!” Scott kicked his feet, flailing above the floor.    
  
Alex barked out a laugh, then pushed Scott against the wall before pressing his entire body up against him.    
  
“Better this way?” Alex smirked, as Scott wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist.    
  
“Hmmm,” Scott grumbled, tilting his head back to allow Alex to press kisses against his throat. “Getting there.” 


End file.
